


A Business Trip

by VampireBees



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Campfires, F/M, Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireBees/pseuds/VampireBees
Summary: You're making your way to Strawberry for business; you come across a lonely camper and things get steamy.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Kudos: 30





	A Business Trip

You take a look at your watch and it says the time is 3:07AM. You’ve been riding all night and the exhaustion is starting to catch up to you. You still have about 3 hours until your meeting so you decide you should find a place to rest for a little bit. As you continue to ride you see smoke up ahead, so you go to check it out. As you get closer you see a man sitting on a log in front of a fire; it looks like he is writing something. He doesn’t seem aggressive or threatening, so you decide to go over there.

“Hello, partner.” you say once you get close.

“Hello.” he says looking up at you.

“D’you mind if I sit here to rest for a bit?” you ask.

“Sure.” he replies, shrugging his shoulders and he turns back to his journal.

You get off your horse and hitch it next to his. You sit on a rock next to the fire and opposite of him. You look a him for a bit, taking in his features. He has a short-trimmed beard and medium length hair. “He’s quite handsome.” you think to yourself.

“So, what are you doing up at this time of night?” you ask him.

“Couldn’t sleep.” he answers, still looking at his journal; it seems like he’s drawing something. “What about you?” he asks you.

“I’m meeting some folks west of Strawberry in a couple of hours. Special delivery.” you reply with a wink.

“I see.” he exhales.

“It’s not that far off so I thought I’d might as well sit down for a bit and give my girl some rest.” you continue, nodding your head towards your horse.

He looks up at her and after a moment he says, “That’s a nice horse you got there.”

“Yeah, I paid a pretty penny for her too.” you say, smiling slightly.

“You alone out here?” you ask while looking around his camp. He nods his head in reply.

“I prefer doing business alone too, it’s less messy. But it can get pretty lonely sometimes.” you say looking into his eyes. He doesn’t say anything and turns back to his journal.

“You like drawing?” you tilt your head a little to try and see what he’s drawing.

“Yeah” he nods his head and continues, “It helps get my mind straight.”

Instead of saying something you just look at him. His hands look rough, like someone who’s been working his whole life, but his movements are ever so delicate. You check your watch a couple minutes later; you’ve still got more than enough time to get to Strawberry.

“Hey.” you say and wait until he looks up at you. When he does, you get up and go sit next to him on the log.

“Wanna have some fun?” you whisper into his ear.

“What kind of fun?” he responds with a raspy voice that turns you on even more.

“Oh, I don’t know” you continue whispering, placing your hand on his chest.

“Ok” he says with a deep voice.

He closes his journal and puts it down on the other side. You place your lips on the side of his neck and start lowering your hand. You stop at his inner thigh and start slowly caressing your way up to his crotch. You feel him starting to get stiffer so you straddle his lap. He places his hands on your thighs and looks down at you caressing his crotch over his jeans. You put your hands on his shoulders and start grinding against him. You can feel him getting harder and harder against you, and yourself getting more and more wet for him. His breath is starting to get faster. You start unbuttoning his shirt to expose his bare chest. You run your fingers through his chest hair and his starts working on your shirt. Once your shirt is off, he pushes your undergarment down to your waist and palms both of your breasts. You moan when you feel his palms against your hard nipples. You unzip his pants and reach under his underwear to grab his dick. He lets out a moan that makes you want him even more. You start stroking him and he brings his hands back to your thighs to stabilize himself. He crooks his head backwards as you start stroking him faster while caressing his balls with your other hand. His every moan makes you even more wet. You can tell he’s getting closer, so you get up and pull his pants and underwear down to his ankles and remove your own clothes. He’s looking at you and you can tell he likes the view. You get back on his lap and slide him inside you.

“Christ” he exhales once he’s fully inside you.

“You like that, big guy?” you whisper into his ear as you start to ride him.

He grabs your ass in response. You place your hands on each side of his head and guide it towards your breasts. He starts sucking on your right nipple while lightly pinching the other. You ride him faster and faster, loving how his dick fills up your vagina.

“I want to fuck you.” he says, looking into your eyes with lust.

“Ok, handsome.” you smile and let him slide out.

He tells you to bend over the log. When you do, he starts rubbing your pussy with his fingers and then slips his middle finger inside you, making you moan.

“Stop teasing” you say playfully.

“Ok” he responds with a hungry smile and slides his dick back inside you. He places his hands on your waist and starts fucking you. You arch your back more to allow him to get deeper inside you. He reaches around and starts rubbing your clit. He starts fucking you faster and you’re both close to finishing.

“I’m close.” he moans.

“Me too” you respond, “keep going.”

You can feel you’re getting closer, so you put your hand over his and guide him to rub you faster. You let out a loud moan as you finally cum, and you can feel your walls clenching down on his cock. He can tell he’s close too, so he pulls out and starts stroking himself. You can feel his tip between your asscheeks. He grunts as he cums and you can feel his cum on your ass. After a moment, he gets up and tells you to stay there as he goes inside his tent. He comes out holding a piece of cloth; he gets behind you and wipes his cum from your ass. You turn around, take the cloth from his hand and wipe his dick.

“Well, that was fun, wasn’t it?” you say with a grin, playing with the hair on his chest.

“It sure was.” he replies with a satisfied look on his face. You both get up and start getting dressed.

“I have to get going, big guy.” you say once you’re done. He nods his head in response and you give him a quick peck on the lips.

“See ya around.” you say and start walking towards your horse.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
